Running Away
by Prongs J. Potter
Summary: 7 year old Harry runs away, finding his first friend, whom he names Snuffles. Meanwhile, the wizarding world is frantic over the escape of Sirius Black.
1. Default Chapter

Hello, people! I'm new at this kind of thing, so if I do something wrong, please correct me so that I can fix it. For your information, I wrote this story a year ago, so I probably don't write like this anymore, but I'm still rather proud of my first – ever chapter story! OK then.

Oh yeah. You'll want a disclaimer, right? Well, I don't own Harry Potter. There!

Chapter One

_Flashback  
_

"Wimp!"

"Freak!"

"Four – eyes!"

Insults shot around the yard, synchronized with every punch, kick, and even bite that was thrown. The predators were a group of four fat bullies. The prey, a small, scrawny boy with messy black hair, taped glasses, and vivid green eyes.

_End Flashback  
_

Harry Potter, seven – year – old boy, sat against a nearby tree, nursing his injuries and remembering what had just happened. Dudley and his gang had decided to play another game of Harry Hunting, and, as usual, Harry had lost. But something was different about this time.

_No more! _Harry thought to himself. _I won't take this anymore! I'm leaving! _The small boy got up and, after making sure that no one was looking, ran down the street, around a corner, and into a large clump of trees that hadn't been walked in for years.

"I'll be safe here," Harry said softly to himself as he carefully set foot into the thick brush. "No one will ever find me!"

Deeper and deeper he walked, until he finally came across a small clearing about four feet in diameter. There he sat down in order to plan his next move.

He had just sunk deep into thought when he heard the sound of twigs breaking. _It's a lion! _his irrational seven – year – old mind screamed. _It's going to eat me!_ Harry pushed himself as far as he could into the tree behind him. He was two seconds away from screaming for help when the head of a big, shaggy black dog appeared from the bushes.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he reached out to pet the dog. It seemed friendly enough. The dog trotted forward with a doggish grin playing on his face as if to say, "Ha! I've found you!"

Harry didn't quite know why, but he suddenly had a strange feeling like he had seen this dog before. Like a distant memory floating away, so faint that it could barely be seen. He knew immediately that big, black dogs were his friends, even though he'd been told countless times by Aunt Petunia to stay away from them. He could be trusted. This dog was trustworthy.

But what to name him?

Harry sat and thought out loud whilst stroking the dog's fur. "Padfoot? No, too... to evil sounding. Sirius? Ha, what king of name would that be?" The dog glanced over at him with a look that plainly said, "If I could talk, I would be screaming at you right now." Suddenly, it struck him.

"Snuffles!" Harry exclaimed. "I'll call you snuffles!"

_Drat,_ the dog though to himself. _Of all the names in the world, why this?  
  
_

Ok, well, I know that it's not much of a chapter, but hey, I'm hoping you'll like it better later. Review if you want, I don't really care.


	2. Chapter Dos

Hey everyone! Thanks to those three people who reviewed, it made my day! Well, I don't own Harry Potter, but I'll write my next chapter anyways. No, that didn't make any since to me, either.  
  
Chapter 2

Where Harry got the idea for Snuffles was beyond him. It just came, like Snuffles himself.

Snuffles was actually a very well – behaved dog, for a stray. He had awful, lonesome eyes that that almost tried to tell you that he was guilty of some horrible crime. He looked human, if you ignored the fact that he had a tail and four legs. But hey, he did a great dog- version of the chicken dance and the Macarena!

After about a day, though, Harry realized that they would get caught if they didn't leave soon, so they set off, dog and boy, not knowing what was in store for them.

Back in the Wizarding World

Remus Lupin was sitting at his kitchen table, reading the Daily Prophet and taking an occasional sip from his cup of hot chocolate. He always saved the front page for last, knowing that most of the time he wouldn't want to know what it said, so he busied himself with the paper. He skimmed two articles on potions for hair growth, read one editorial on the registering of werewolves (he would have to have a chat with this Umbridge woman), amused himself with the morning comics, and learned that once again, the Chudley Cannons were out of the running for the Quidditch World Cup. Finally, he moved on to the front page.

At first, he just stared, his mouth hanging at an odd angle. Then, recovering slightly, he spewed out a mouthful of hot chocolate.

Dumbledore _had _to see this.

**PRISONER ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN**

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, was shocked to discover during his monthly inspection of Azkaban prison that Sirius Black had been missing for three days. There had evidently been a problem with the human staff there, which had all plunged into extremely severe depression, and no one had noticed that Black had escaped.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Black has used some kind of unimaginable dark magic to escape," says Fudge.

Sirius spent many years spying on the "light side" for He – Who – Must – Not – Be – Named. He had apparently been promoted to You – Know – Who's right hand man when he was defeated by Harry Potter six years ago. In a fit of madness, Black attacked a street full of muggles, killing twelve. He also killed one wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Black laughed uncontrollably as he was transported immediately to Azkaban.

"We have a good lead, and are bound to catch him soon. Azkaban has driven him madder than he already is." says Kinglsey Shacklebolt, head Auror in charge of Black's capture. "Azkaban drives everyone mad after a while.

Although Black does not have a wand, he is still very dangerous. If you see this man, do not approach him. Instead, contact the Ministry of Magic immediately.

_At the bottom, a picture of a man pale, deathly skin, matted, shoulder – length black hair and hollow eyes that seemed to look beyond the world stared out with no expression on his face._


End file.
